Currently, the most common ways to insert contents, e.g., advertisements, into a video are to display the advertisement stream at the beginning and during the playing back of the video. For example, on YouTube, there always are several advertisement slots in the video stream.
As shown in FIG. 1(a), the viewers have to see the display of advertising video before the play of the selected video, the duration of the advertisement is marked in red circle in FIG. 1(a). This is one of the basic ways to insert the advertisements into video sequences. However, the efficiency of this advertisement broadcasting is not well evaluated. Viewer of the video may change the video channel when there is advertisement showing, and may come back until the display of advertisement is finished. This enforced way of advertisement insertion can be quite annoying and causes unpleasant viewer experience.
Another common way of displaying advertisement during video show is displaying the advertisement contents as transparent show boxes on the top layer of the video stream, as showed with red circle in FIG. 1(b), which is also annoying and may affect the users' appreciation to the selected video.
Thus, according to the disclosure, one of the challenges for image/video manipulation is how to obtain the desired results and at the same time to keep the original main contents of the original source. Salience may be used as one of the basic methodologies to measure the ability of pixels, regions and objects to attract human's visual attention when they look at the image/video. However, salience information is often not incorporated when inserting contents into video sequences. Moreover, existing technologies may simply overlay advertisement on the top layer of the screen, such that the overlay contents cannot blend into the scene which is uncomfortable to watch.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.